2007-06-13
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Andy Lee, Julia Morris, Casey Bennetto, Guests: Max Merritt, Andy Lee, Julia Morris, Casey Bennetto Official description Episode Nineteen (13/06/2007) Our special guests for this week are musician Max Merritt, comedian Julia Morris, writer/director Casey Bennetto and comedian Andy Lee. Myf's Team On MYF's team we have a musician who has been inducted into the New Zealand Rock n' Roll Hall of Fame, and a comedian with animated facial expressions enhanced by bright lights (take a peek at our Behind the Scenes photos!) Over the past four decades, Max Merritt and the Meteors have become soulful rock legends in the Australasian music terrain. But Max isn't one to sit at home with a cup of tea! During visits to Australia over the past couple of years, Max has headlined shows at the Melbourne Music & Blues Festival, The Perth Moonlight Festival, The Byron Bay Blues Festival & the Queenscliff Festival - playing to ever-increasing audiences made up of long-time fans and fresh festival circuit ears. In recent years, Max has shared the bill with Wilson Pickett, James Brown and Ray Charles. You can read Max's remembrance of one of Australia's Rock 'n' Roll greats, Billy Thorpe, on this special page. Born the same day as Hitler and Napolean, it was only a matter of days before comedian Julia Morris conquered her own country and invaded Britain. Julia once did a gig for a biker gang called the Head Hunters in Auckland with bikers who had all done time for murder, to be followed by a children's telethon gig in Perth. Her gigs are as strange and diverse as her fan mail. One fan has asked for Julia's toenail clippings so he could give them as a present to his lady friend. Other not-so-odd fans that have attended Julia's gigs include Richard Pryor, Robin Williams and Barry Humphries. Get behind the scenes with Julia. Alan's Team ALAN's team talks of a secret meeting outside Myer - there have been whispers of a Playstation Fetish Support Group... The man of the moment in the world of comedy, theatre and perhaps the entire arts and "leftie" community is Casey Bennetto - composer, performer and director of Keating! The Musical in it's various permutations. Highlight's include John Howard donning a flak jacket in The Mateship, a freestyle rap battle between Keating and John Hewson on the GST, and Keating's lewd Barry White-esque I Wanna Do You Slowly, directed at Hewson about the upcoming 1993 election. Casey also played John Hewson and Alexander Downer in the original production in the 2005, and has since been replaced by Eddie Perfect so he can focus on writing his next play for Company B. Opening nights have been a swarm of arts luminaries, none as highly applauded as Cate Blanchett and of course Keating himself. Australian Onstage review here. Andy Lee of 'Hamish and Andy' comedy duo began stand-up in 2002 at the Melbourne Comedy Festival. They duo have since become one of Australia's most loved comedic entertainers, guest-hosting the ARIA's in 2005, the Logie's in 2007 and regularly impressing audiences on Fox FM's 'Hamish and Andy Show' with an avalanche of hilarious sketches. Check out the photos from their recent Busk-Off with Australian band Jet. In short, Melbourne lad Andy Lee has topped the radio ratings, been voted bachelor of the year by Cleo magazine, and hooked up with supermodel Megan Gale along the way. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes